A Legend Rises
by Darkest Angelic Rose
Summary: When Ash was 5 he met someone who would change his life and help him rise to his full potential. Rated M for cursing and other things.


**Hey everyone. DarkestAngelicRose here and I got to say I'm a bit psyched about this fic as it is my first, so don't flame unless you're giving advice. Now let's get started.**

_~~~LineBreak~~~_

'_Thoughts' –_ Pokemon

"_Thoughts"-_ Human

'Speech'_ –_ Pokemon

"Speech"- Human

'_**Thoughts' – Machine or Speakers**_

_**(AN or Author Notes)**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or anything pertaining to the games and anime.**

**Now on with the Story.**

* * *

The Meeting

Deep in the Region of Kanto in the forest of a small place known as Pallet Town a 5 year old Ash Ketchum was playing with a group of 6 small Eevee near a large lake. What he didn't know was that soon on that very night he would meet something that would change his life forever.

_~~~LineBreak~~~_

Meanwhile three mile away from the lake, a large blur of black, gold, and red was running through the forest right in the direction of the lake. When it was about ten feet from the lake clearing it stopped and sniffed the air before walking the rest of the way to the lake allowing anyone to see that the blur was a Ninetails, but this one was extremely abnormal compared to others. Not only was it almost three times the size of a normal Ninetails, it also had midnight black fur with golden tips on its tails and ears as well as a gold flame like markings starting from the paws and ending on the legs. It also had piercing ruby red eyes and unlike the regular hair like piece a Ninetails has this one had a long flowing mane draped over its shoulders and the upper part of its back with a long bang hanging over its left eye.

As it reached the lake it stopped and snapped it head in the direction of Ash to see him playing with the Eevee group before its eyes widen in surprise at seeing how young they were. Blinking away its surprise it made its way over and stopping a few feet from them and releasing a soft bark to get their attention.

_~~~LineBreak~~~_

Ash was startled when he heard the bark and turned around only to stare in shock at the overly large Ninetails, while the Eevees were startled at first they were more curious of the creature in front of them then shocked and wandered up to sniff at the new being before them. Ash shook off his shock at this before looking in wonder at the Ninetails.

Ash had looked at books and picture of different pokemon when at the Professor's lad and recognized it as a Ninetails, but it didn't look like anything from the pictures he had seen.

'What are ones so young doing out here?', a smooth feminine voice said.

Startled Ash looked around for where the one who spoke before looking to where the Ninetails was and saw the Eevees looking at her in surprise. Looking at her he asked hesitantly, "Was..was that you?" 'Yes.' she said. "How…" 'An ability called telepathy child. Now tell me why is one so young out here without a parent?' her voice now sounding amused by the sheepish face he now had. "Well" he started, "I had lost track of time while we were playing and didn't notice how late it was…hehe." he gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head.

Amusement shone clearly in her ruby eyes as she looked at him and thought _'What an amusing child.' _she then noticed a few of the Eevees playing with her tails before looking back at him and felt the building power within him. _'He will have a great future ahead of him, and I think I would like to be there while it happens.'_ With that thought she asked, 'What is your name young one?'

He was surprised by her sudden question but shook it off and answered "My name's Ash." 'Ash, hmm. Well, you are interesting to say the least. So as a show of good faith, my name is Rozen.' she told him. "Rozen? That's nice." Ash said smiling but then frowned. "But you'll be gone by tomorrow…" 'Don't worry I'll be here. Someone needs to watch these little ones.' was her reply.

"Really?" 'Yes, besides I have a feeling being around you will be interesting.' she said while chuckling. Ash then smiled and turned to run home, but not before turning back to call out that he would be back tomorrow evening.

When he was out of site she laid on the grass and let the Eevees curl up to her and sleep. Before she slept she thought of what the next few years would bring then finally let the land of dreams take her.


End file.
